kamae no hibi(kamae's day)
by kagalenka
Summary: Anak buatan yang sangat kuat. Mengapa dan kenapa dewa bills dan tuan uish membuatnya? Saat gadis mungil yang sebenarnya monster datang ke bumi dan menemukkan cinta pertamanya, siapakah cinta pertamanya itu? trunks yang sangat egois dan selalu memikirkannya. dan apakah mereka saling mencintai. saat terakhir, kesedihan pun melanda"kau butuh refersing!"/"aku rindu padamu"/OC,typo,abal


Chapter 1 : arrive!

**Disclaimer : I like Dragon Baal! You? True! Ini fanfiction hanyakaranganku..**

**Jadi maaf kalau terlalu dibuat buat.**

_Dia datang tanpa diundang_

_Tetapi kedatangannya lah yang membuat gejolak hati bingung_

_Ada dua keyakinan_

_Yakin dia akan tidak sepertinya_

_Atau yakin dia sama sepertinya _

"_tap…tap…tap"_ terdengar panduan dari sentuhan suara antara kaki dan lantai tangga yang kusam serta kotor. Terlihat jelas lelaki yang memakai baju kerajaan sekitar lehernya terdapat lingkaran. Seperti kalian tahu, dialah guru sekaligus teman dewa penghancur, _dewa birus-su_.

Banyak sekali yang ingin menghancurkan bumi, tempat para super saiya tinggal untuk melindungi bumi dari sekian banyak monster monster aneh yang bertujuan untuk menghancurkan bumi, dan tidak bersahabat tapi kini mereka sudah berakhir.

Hendak dewa birus-su, dewa penghancur terkuat di jagad raya datang ke bumi dengan bertujuan tetap, tujuannya adalah mencari _dewa super saiya._

Keajaibannya makhluk terkuat dijagad raya tidak bisa menghancurkan bumi, bukan gara gara ada saingannya tetapi gara gara dia tidak mood.

"dia sudah sempurna seperti yang engkau bayangkan di mimpi mu, Dewa Birus-su" seru uish melihat dewa penghancur yang sedang malas malasan. Uish mengangguk padahal dewa Birus tidak berkata sepatah kata pun hanya mata kecil yang menatap uish. Langkah terjadi lagi, uish membalikkan badannya, Dia meninggalkan dewa Birus.

"Kesempurnaan yang dimiliki nya sangatlah kuat, dia tidak ada tandingannya. Walaupun goku atau siapapun yang terkuat. Mungkin hanya Dewa Birus-su saja yang bisa mengalahkannya, Gadis kecil ini" kegum Uish menatap sebuah kapsul yang berisi seuah gadis tanpa busana yang dikelilingi cairan hijau lengket, gadis mungil yang sempurna tubuhnya sama seperti manusia tapi sayangnya hanya luar saja yang mirip manusia. Dalamnya seperti monster.

3 tahun kemudian di bumi.

Awan yang menyelimuti langit, bumi yang dilindungi atsmofer dari teriknya cahaya emas yang dikirim matahari. Perasaan gembira, ceria, dan senang meliputi hati anak lelaki kuat.

"Hei trunks! bolehkah aku makan kue mu sekarang?!" tanya lelaki berambut acak acakan, Goten.

Goten adalah anak kedua dari goku sekaligus adik tersayangnya gohan. Dia hidup tanpa karakter ayahnya dulu tetapi sekarang ayahnya hadir mendadak. Dia terus bertualang bersama sahabat karibnya, trunks adalah anak pertama dari Vegeta dan Bulma.

Hari yang menyenangkan bagi sahabat karibnya goten, yaitu trunks karena hari ini adalah hari terlahirnya dia. " Kau harus menunggu sampai jam 7 malam, Goten"

Wajah yang ceria berubah menjadi lesu, mulut yang terbuka lebar harus tertunda dulu "Trunks!Goten! mending kalian mandi dulu sana!" Suruh wanita berambut tosca bergaya bob, ialah ibunya Trunks, Bulma.

Goten dan Trunks mengangguk ria dan berlari kearah gedung yang bertuliskan 'Capsule Corpation' dengan larian yang membuat kehampaan menjadi keindahan bagi yang berulang tahun. Tenda pestanya sangat besar terdapat banyak makanan disana.

Dimesi ke-7

"Dewa Birus-su! Saatnya kau bangun! Sudah 3 tahun terakhir ini kau bangun telat!" teriak uish memanggil dewa penghancur yang terkuat Dijagad Raya. Uish berusaha membangunkan dewa Birus yang susah sekali dibangunkan kecuali mendengarkan nyanyian dari Uish. Hanya itu yang bis amembangunkan dewa Birus-su.

"Mari dewa Birus-su, aku akan menyanyi" sergap uish mengeluarkan mic. "Su-"

"Yokkata!Yokkata!" keluh dewa birus-su melomat tepat didepan Uish. Langit yang berbeda dari langit biru. Terpijak sebuah lantai kusam dan kotor oleh dewa birus yang mengenakan baju lusuh.

Teringat sebuah monster bernama freeza yang menghancurkan Planet Vegeta tanpa ada tersisa. Tapi saat freeza bertemu Son goku, berhasil dikalahkan.

"Dia dewa apa ya? penghancur? Ah bukan itu aku!" guman dewa birus memikirkan sesuatu

"ng?"

"anak itu…dewa apa?" tanya dewa birus kikuk "Oh! Dewa Birus! Dia tidak pantas menjadi dewa penghancur, dia terlalu manis!" celetuk Uish dengan tawa kecilnya.

Diluar sana, keajaiban telah datang. Anak manusia yang sedang bermain bersama teman kecil gadis berambut blonde panjang, matanya _BigAzure_ berlarian kecil. "Kamar-san!" anak ini bernama Kamae-san adalah anak buatan dewa birus-su walau badannya kecil mungil tapi tak terbayangkan, kekuatan yang dia miliki sangatlah besar.

Tangannya yang lentik berhasil menangkap temanyayang berbentuk seperti kapas "Gatcha! Kena kau Kinta-kun"

"Hahaha… permainan ini cukup membosankan!" keluh kinta masih dipelukan gadis manis, kamae. Dengan mata BigAzure, dia mengangguk.

"Aku cukup Bosan,Huh!" teriak kamae merebahkan badannya ke rumput yang sedari dia duduki.

"Apa aku harus menceritakan ayahnya ya?"

**Kamae P.O.V**

Dewa birus adalah ayahku, katanya aku adalah anak buatannya. Dan aku sudah banyak diajari oleh paman Uish, dari terbang, menyembunyikan kekuatan dan banyak lagi. "kau tahu makhluk super saiya?" tanya kintakun. Kinrtakun adalah teman setiaku yang selalu membuatku tersenyum. Hari demi hari aku bermain sudut bibirku tertarik dengan sendirinya mata azure ini terbuai lamunan, dengan tubuh sekecil ini terpikirkan sebuah pertanyaan 'kenapa aku di buat?'

Ditepi sungai yang jernih, sebuah naga datang dan melingkarkan dihadapanku. "hei naga jelek, kenapa kau melingkar disana!" teriakku yang membuar lamuanan ku pertama kali. " dia adalah naga peramal kamae-san!"

"Mana peduli!? Buat apa dia melingkar dihadapanku?" tanya ku, naga itu melihat ku seram dengan kedua matanya yang besar dan mempunyai kumis seperti ikan lele(?) aku memalingkan muka ku dengan pipi yang tembem sedikit, tanpa sadar naga itu menenggelamkan diri ke sungai besar itu.

"Kamae-san! naga itu tadi meramalmu, katanya kau akan pergi jauh dari sini" ujar kintakun kikuk.

Aku berteriak kencang hingga air dihadapanku membelah menjadi dua dan belum beberapa detik muncul angin kencang yanfg dibelakangku, terbukti planet ini bulat. Dan air menyatu kembali. 'kekuatan sebesar itu apakah bisa mengalahkan dewa penghancur yang menjadi ayahku?; batinku

Disaat aku bertarung dengan ayahku, saat itu aku belum bisa apa apa . dank arena itu aku sekarat dan banyak darah diseklujur tubuh mungilku ini. Karena itulah aku berlatih cukup keras untuh mempunyai tekad mengalahkan ayahku, aku sudah bersihkeras untuk melawanya saati ini aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku.

"hei kamae-san! tuan uish memanggilmu tuh!" sahut kintakun membuyarkan lamunanku lagi

"kacchan! Ternyata ,kau disini!"

Aku masih bertampang lesu padahal hatiku sudah ada bara semangat untuk mengalahkan sikucing itu.

"Paman berhentilah memanggilku kacchan!" teriakku menantang.

"Waktunya makan kacchan" ajak paman uish, aku langsung berdiri dari duduk nyaman ku "tangkap aku dulu kalau bisa!" teriakku menantang, aku langsung terbang arah lawan. Aku terbang diajarkan oleh paman uish. Mengeluarkan, menyembunyikan, memasukkan dan menggunakan kekuatan ini pun juga diajarkan pama uish. Aku masih terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi tapi aku tidak merasakan paman uish mengejarku. –zet-

Nampak seseorang sangatku kenal berada didepan ku dan langsung memeluk badanku "KAU CURANG!"

"hahaha! Ayo kita makan kacchan" tawa paman uish seperti biasanya, dia membawaku di sebelah pinggangnya seperti anak bodoh "hentikan memanggilku kacchan"

Dikuil yang agak kusam, terlihat meja makan yang terisi makanan jamuan banyak sekali. Dibawah air yang tertahan kaca banyak sekali ikan ikan buas yang memakan satu sama lain, mereka berenang bebas tanpa tahu arti kata kehidupan dan memakan atau dimakan. Aku melihat ayahku memakana makanan dengan sopan tapi rakus "Ayah!" sahutku.

"Ayah, biarkan aku berlumuran darah lagi!" teriakku semangat, aku melengkukan tangannku.

Ayahku menggeleng dan berkata hal yang tak mungkin aku bisa percaya, bahwa dewa penghancur yang terkuat dari jagad raya menolaknya. Mata azure ku mendadak, teka dan keberanian ku tersia sia "aku sudah merasakan dalam mimpiku bahwa kaulah yang memegang tubuhku terakhir kalinya saat aku mati" ucapnya santai meneruskan makannya.

"Hahaha…ternyata itu yang membuat mu tidur gelisah selama 13 tahun ini ya?" tanya paman uish terkekeh "Mungkin hari ini aku bisa mati kalau melawannya"

"Kalau begitu kenapa aku dibuat?" tanyaku menghentikan gurauan lolucon itu.

Paman uish menaruh tangannya dikepalaku, matanya menatapku serius "kacchan" aku langsung mencibir karena paman ku sering memanggilku nama singkat konyol itu. aku menatapnya kembali seperti tatapan 'kenapa aku punya paman seperti ini?' hembusan angin yang tidak seraya alami, hembusan datang dari mulut sang dewa.

"Dewa angin,tanah,air,api,panas,hujan,dingin,pembuat,pelindung,dan penghancur yaitu ku, diantara semua dewa yang terkuat ialah aku, dan juga seluruh jagad raya ini dan kau kamae –ehem- uish mengapa kau beri nama anak ini kamae?" jelas ayahku berhenti karena pertanyaan konyol itu.

Tuan uish hanya diam saja tarikan sudut bibirnya seperti melecehkan ku. Padahal aku baru berumur 11 tahun tapi aku sudah dididik tegas oleh pamanku ini dari kecil. Dari atas ke bawah tiada yang belum merasakan kegagalan, kemarahan, kebingungan,dan keberanian.

"Aku memberikan nama kamae karena ada makanan dibumi yang bernama kamae" ujar pama uish tertawa lagi.

"JADI AKU INI MAKANAN,HUH?!" sewotku mengeluarkan aura kegelapan di sekelujur tubuhku "bukan makanannya tapi unsurnya, makanan itu manis, enak, tidak puas kalau hanya memakannya sekali, seperti mu tak pernah puas!" Tegas paman uish menurunkan aura ku

"Unsurmu sangatlah berbeda denganku, kau seperti manusia. Kekuatan mu melebihiku, berterimakasihlah pada pamanmu itu" kata ayahku sedikit memuji.

Terpikir olehku bahwa perutku sudah lapar sedari tadi, aku berlari kecil dan menduduki bangku tinggi. Air mata yang sudah lama tak terasa di pipi manis ini, dingin. Air mata sepertinya membeku dibalik mata ini, terakhir terasa saat aku kalah.

"Kau seperti makhluk bumi, menurut mu uish?" tanya ayahku tergeletak di bangku yang sangat keras itu "hei nak, kau butuh jalan jalan!"

"apa ayah? aku sudah sering jalan jalan disekitar sini" guman ku dengan wajah belepotan, aku melirik ayahku dan paman ku sedang berbisik 'kenapa harus berbisik?'

Langkah kaki terdengar jelas di lantai kusam itu, keong di dalam kuping ku juga merasakan langkah kaki datang ke arahku "kamae, saatnya kau mengistirahatkan tubuhmu diluar sana"

"diluar? Bersama kinta-kun?"

Ayahku menggeleng, baju yang dikenakannya sangatlah sederhana, seperti denganku. "tidak tahu, paman mu akan membawa mu keesuatu tempat, aku ingin pergi ke kuil bbeerapa waktu, mungkin lamaa sekali" ucap ayahku.

"ah!refresing!aku tahu tempat yang pas dengan mu kacchan!" seru pamanku mengatupkan tangannya "ng?"

"BUMI!" aku terbelalak 'kukira diluar sana' ayahku mengangguk sudut bibirnya tertarik lagi dan hendak membuat suarta dari sentuhan kedua tangannya.

.

.

Aku dan paman ku siap untuk kebumi, planet nomor 887. Ayahku harus ke kuil untuk beberapa tahun disana, mungkin sangat lama "kenapa harus ke bumi?" tanya ku, lelaki berparuh baya sama sekali tidak merespon . dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan tongkat saktinya. Aku melihat ayahku dai kejauhan. Tangan kuatnya melambaikan tangannya kearahhku. Hembusan angin sangat kencang hingga membuat debu tertempel dipipi manisku ini "rahasiakan tentang dirimu, jangan bilang kau anak buatan dewa birus-su aku tahu kau pintar berbohong, dan soal kekuatan mu jangan gampang beremosian, perjalanan 26 menit aku menceritakan selengkapnya di perjalanan oke?"

"aku akan mengerti bila kau tidak memanggilku kacchan" cetusku menggerutu dengan pasrah aku pergi saat pertama kalinya dari dimensi ini. Aku diperintahkan memeluk paman uish dari belakang.

Suara yang tak pernah kudengar,cahaya yang membawaku entah kemana. Terbentuk sebuah berlian disekitar tubuhku dan pamanku yang mendangakkan kepalanya . tiba ttiba saja aku ditelan langit "apa yang akan kau ceritakan padaku paman?" aku memeluk tanganku dilingkaran badan paman uish yang memakai baju biasa dia pakai.

Kata demi kata melucuti pikiranku, penjelasan pamanku cukup ku mengerti. Aku melewati planet-planet yang sangat besar dan ada planet yang dikelilingi cincin, aku melihatnya sama seperti pamanku yang di sekitar lehernya ada sebuah lingkaran "sekarang kemana?"

"tempat kendaraan menuju bumi, soalnya aku harus cepat balik ke dimensi ke-7" ucap pamanku. "kendaraan yang membuatmu kebumi kacchan!"

.

.

"apa apaan ini! Kok aku disuruh memakai kendaraan bulat ini?" tanya ku bingung, paman uish yang mengajakku ke planet yang entah apa namanya. Dan aku diturunkan disebuah kota yang kelihatan angker dan menuju istana yang megah. Tiba tiba alien menawarkan kami kendaraan yang bagus untuk ke bumi.

"Tenang kacchan!" ucap paman ku menenangkan ku, aku disuruh masuk salah satu petugas yang tampan "oke aku akan masukk~" dengan genitnya aku masuk dengan ria

Pamanku sweatdrop ditempat dan facecalm.

Aku masuk ke benda bulat itu, aku merebahkan badanku di kursi empuk ini, seluruh kulit ku terasa nyaman. "tombol disebelah sini adalah pilihan, ada makanan minuman dan semacamnya tinggalkau sentuh dan banyak pilihan lagi, tujuan mu ke bumi sudah ku inikan. Tinggalkau pakai selbet aja kalau ada gertakan sesuatu, benda ini akan sampai jika pintunya terbuka, mengerti?" ucap petugas yang sangat tampan itu. aku melihat paman ku dari kaca merah disampingku.

"Arigatou uish-su" gumanku.

Gejolak hati merasakan getaran sangat kencang, wajah paman ku makin lama makin tidak terlihat, akhirnya aku ditelan langit berwarna orange lagi. Aku melhat gambar kecil di depanku, terdapat lukisan bola bola aneh.

.

.

.

Bumi side,**Normal P.O.V**

Embusan angin membuat kelopak pohon bergoyang dengan sendirinya, langit yang terlindungi atsmofer dari cahaya emas matahari. Dengan adanya gravitasi langkah kaki masih berkenan mengeluarkan bunyi jelas.

"wah wah menyenangkan ya trunks, sayang kakek dan nenek mu tidak bisa datang" ucap wanita berambut biru tosca bergaya bob yaitu bulma menggoyangkan tubuhnya trunks di hadapan sahabat karibnya

"sebentar lagi semua akan datang, kalian sudah mandi? Kalian tidak menghabiskan shampoo lagi kan?" tanya bulma mengulurkan tangannya sembari telunjuknya. "aa…" tanpa menjawab trunks dan goten sudah lari dari ibu yang menanyakan hal yang sudah mereka lakuin.

"nanti ibuku merayakan permainan bingo lho!?" seru trunks "ya sangat menyenangkaan!" teriak goten senang.

"huh! Mereka selalu saja tidak hadir padahal ada pesta anaknya! Asik saja latihan, memang ada musuh apa lagi yang akan datang!?" sentak bulma sewot menggeram =kan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah lah bu, nanti ayah datang!"

"ayahku juga akan datang! Pastii~"

"aku juga berharap begitu"

Kerutan didahi bulma menempel karena geram suaminya, vegeta tidak datang tepat waktu untuk ke pesta ulang tahun anaknya "oh ya! aku mengundang juga dewa birus lho!" seru bulma mengubah epreksi membuat anak nya sweatdrop.

"Apa!? Ibu mengundang dewa penghancur itu?" tanya trunks sentak.

"Ya… kan dia yang minta waktu itu!?"

"kenapa?!"

"ah mana ibu tahu, pokoknya nanti dia akan datang!"

"waaa! Apa yang akan terjadi pada bokongku lagi?!"

Dari kejauhan terllihat pesawat sangat besar yang ditanggungi capsule corpation. Bulma, trunks dan goten tak terkejut, tentu saja. "Mereka datang! Sudah 2 tahun aku tidak bertemu mereka, kecuali bertemu dengan goten!"

Rumput yang bergoyang, angin yang ditimbulkan pesawat mendarat ke tempat berada rumput liar bergoyang. Pintu besar menurun secara perlahan.

"Hai bulma! Trunks! dan goten!?" sapa kuririn yang pertama turun serta istrinya dan anaknya, android 18 dan anaknya maroon yang sudah besar.

Mereka, tanshinan, chaozu,roshi-sama, dende, piccolo yang sudah berada disamping pesawat, gohan, chi-chi, videl dan lain-lainnnya.

"hei anak mu sudah lahir, yah dia masih bayi!" keluh bulma sembari mencubit pipi bayi yang digendong videl yang bernama pan.

"goten dan trunks sudah agak tinggi tapi rambut mereka tidak berubah… tapI mereka masih anak anak!" ucap tenshinan cengengesan. Dengan senyuman sang anak kecil yang polos, goten yang tak melihat ayahnya. Dan juga trunks

"kalian dengar tidak bahwa ibuku mengundang dewa penghancur itu lho!" seru trunks membuat semua kaget berjamaah. "APA BULMA?! Kau mengundang Dewa penghancur itu lagi!? Gimana kalau dia mau menghancurkan bumi lagi!?" tanya yamcha tersenggah senggah.

"bagaimana caranya kau mengundangnya kan dia dimensi ke-7 bodoh!" tanya kuririn

"itu gampang!gampang" sombong bulma mengibas ngibas tangannya. Semuanya facecalm dan bertampang lesu.

Hari yang masih siang, mereka semua yang belum memulai pestanya sembari duduk duduk di ruang tamu milik capsule copartion. Maroon yang berlari dikejar oleh dua anak bersahabatm goten dan trunks.

Akhirnya dengan paksa vegeta mendengar bahwa istrinya mengundang sang dewa penghancur ke pesta ulang tahun anaknya. Menginjak kaki di ruang tamu itu. dan menempelkan punggungnya ke sebuah tembok yang jauh dari mereka yang berkumpul dan asik mengobrol.

'_berani beraninya dia mengundang dewa penghancur itu! bagaimana jika dia mau menghancurkan bumi lagi?!'_ pikir vegeta geram

"Yo! Pestanya dimulai, sekarang kalian menuju ketaman saja duluan! Trunks mau ku dandani dulu!" seru bulma menepuk punggung trunks yang memakai baju t-shirt kelongaran dan bertuliskan capsule corpation.

Mereka semua dengan senang keluar dari ruang tamu kecuali vegeta,trunks dan bulma. Sebelum menginjak rumput luar "hei kok vegeta-san masih saja memakai baju bertarung?!" tanya gohan melihat vegeta

"inilah cirri khas jati dirinya pangeran super saiya,huh!" celetuk vegeta melipat tangannya didepan dada yang gagah itu. gohan hanya ber-oh-ria dan langsung keluar dari ruang tamu.

"Wah! Makanannya banyak sekali ya!"

"aku mau makan ini,hap!"

"sayang ya goku tidak ada, coba ada dia akan makan sepuasnya!"

"hei aku tidak akan meninggalkan makanan selezat ini" tiba tiba suara yang dikenal semua orang muncul tiba tiba di hadapan mereka yang sedang menikmati hidangan pembuka "Son Goku!"

.

.

Si pejuang ini datang tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka semua membuat semua terbelalak melihatnya. Badan yang kekar membuktikan bahwa dia adalah sang pejuang. Dan jati dirinya yang masih terlalu polos juga membuat semua tak heran padanya.

"hei! Kukira kau takkan datang!?" kagum kuririn, goku hanya tersenyum.

"hahaha! Mana mungkin ku lewatkan makanan lezat ini!" tawa goku membuat semua sweatdrop di tempat. Semua tertawa karena kepolosan goku atau karena….

"kakarot.. kau sudah tau bahwa dewa penghancur akan datang kesini?" tanya vegeta kejauhan, goku mengangguk ria. "kali ini aku yang menjadi dewanya ya!"

Tak heran goku langsung menantang itu, pertengkaran semata menjadi jadi antara goku dan vegeta yang tak mau kalah dan mengalah. Membuat semua yang berada disitu tertawa kecuali piccolo.

"tapi herannya tadi kaio-sama bilang padaku ada semacam ganjalan kecil di bumi ini nanti… aku tak mengerti" pikir goku menghentikan sebuah perkelahian konyol itu.

"ng?"

"ah bukan… mungkin kaio-sama hanya bercanda"

Akhirnya pesta dimulai, trunks yang memakai baju sangat rapih duduk di atas panggung yang disediakan "apa tak terlalu mewah ya?" tanya chichi

Piring demi piring numpuk dihadapan chi chi, melihat gohan goten dan goku (3G) makan dengan rakus. Tidak aneh lagi kalau bukan mereka.

"kapan ya si dewa penghancur itu datang?" tanya kuririn sembari menggendong anaknya maroon yang bertumbuh besar.

"oh! Kami disini!" seru seseorang dibelakang mereka.

"Tuan uish! Dewa birus!" sentak mereka terkaget, kecuali goku yang masih makan dengan rakusnya. Hentakkan kaki mereka menggertakkan tanah yang tak bersalah. Kedatangan dewa penhancur yang diundang oleh kebodohan bulma sendiri.

"oh! Kalian sudah datang? Mari duduk!" seru bulma mempersilahkan mereka duduk di meja tersedia. Dengan sudut senyuman mereka terurai diwajahnya "arigato bulma-san"

"oh dewa birus! Selamat datang!?" seru goku yang masih memegang sebuah daging besar "singkirkan dulu makanan mu baru memberi salam dewa birus,bodoh" ucap bulma memukul goku membuat pipi putihnya goku menjadi kemerahmerahan.

"itt-itta!"

Terlihat jelas dewa birus dan tuan uish tidak menghiraukan mereka yang terkaget,biasa saja, atau lain lainnya. Tujuan mereka adalah mencicipi makanan bumi yang katanya lezat walau mereka sudah makan sebelumnya.

"wah yang ini enak dewa birus-su!"

"mana mana! Wah pudding!"

**Kamae p.o.v **

Sesudah aku sampai di tempat tujuan, aku melihat rerumputan disekelilingku saat aku keluar dari benda bulat itu yang membuat ku sumpek dari tadi. "ah! Aku merasakan keberadaan ayahku dan paman ku disini! Apa mereka kesini tanpa sepengtahuanku ya?" tanya ku dalam hati. Aku langsung terbang kearah kekuatan itu berada. Kekuatan yang dimiliki ayahku dan pamanku.

"menyebalkan, apa sih rencana mereka berdua?!" geramku kesal meninggikan KI-ku. Dengan baju berwana biru terlapisi baju orange dan rok pendek yang kukenakan berkibas karena angin yang berarah lawan. Dengan awan yang tak pernah ku lihat, awan putih dan langit yang biru membuatku sangat nyaman dari pada di rumahku.

Tanah yang tak bersalah ditembus oleh benda bulat berwarna putih yang banyak sekali tombol tombol tidak jelas, hingga badanku serasa gemeteran hebat saat mendarat.

Aku terbang melewati hal yang tak pernah ku lewati, banyak sekali gedung gedung disekitar tanah dan banyak sekali benda berjalan.

"bau enak apa ini?" tanya ku, ada asap yang dibawa angin yang sangat enak sekali dihirup. "ah disana!" aku turun menuju ke arah gedung yang banyak sekali makanan. Aku melihat dari celah pintu, aku melihat banyak sekali makanan berbeda bentuk. Aku juga melihat manusia sama seperti ku mengasih secarik kertas.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menghirup setiap apa yang masuk di hidung ku ini. dalam sekejap bau enak itu hilang, bukan hilang tapi berubah. Aku menggigil kebauan. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri dengan tekad kecil untuk membuka mata azure ku ini. 'cklik'

"eh?"

Ternyata makhluk berbadan besar berwarna pink yang sangat lucu pakaiannya berdiri dihadapanku, aku menatapnya dengan malas "sedang apa kau monster?" tanyaku santai

"eh? Apa kata mu? Monster! Aku majin bu!" ucapnya garang, dia memiliki antenna yag aneh di unjung kepalanya "sekarang kau sedang apa dihadapan ku majin bhu?" tanya ku lagi

"sedang memerhatikan kue enak itu,sayangnya tidak mengasihku uang hari ini" keluhnya membuatku tambah bingung "apa itu uang? Apa itu secarik kertas?" tanya ku dia berdehem

"kau sama seperti ku dulu, saat ada aku mengerti semuanya! Iya uang itu untuk membeli semua barang yang kau suka, aku suka kue!" serunya menjelaskan apa itu uang. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"nama ku kamae" salam ku menunduk. _'dialah teman pertamaku disini' _

"kau anak kecil yang mungil! Eh kau mau ikut dengan ku ke tempat ulang tahun trunks?" ajaknya, aku mengangguk. "arigatou, kamu pertama temanku yang baik!" seruku.

"apa perlu aku menggendong mu?" tanyanya menundukkan kepalanya ke arahku. Aku menggeleng "aku bisa terbang"

Tanpa beri aba aba dia langsung terbang, dengan lekas mengikutinya. Sudut bibirnya nya tertarik, senyuman terurai di wajah berwarna pink. Dengan bajunya yang hanya menutupi sampai pinggangnya.

Dia menambah KI terbangnya untuk mendahuluiku sambil tertawa. Dengan cepat aku mengikutinya.

.

.

"nah disana pestanya"

Dengan perasaanku, aku merasakan kekuatan paman dan ayahku ditempat yang di tunjuk majin bhu, teman pertamaku di bumi ini. Aku dan dia menuju kesana. Mata ku terbelalak melihat bayangan ayah dan pamanku, apa itu bukan bayangan.

"Bhu!" seru manusia yang ada disana, aku melihat banyak sekali makanan disetiap mejanya, makanan yang tak pernah kulihat. Mataku juga melihat kue yang sangat besar. Tak terkecuali aku juga melihat paman dan ayahku yang sedang makan dengan sopan.

"hei anak ini siapa?" tanya seseorang berambut acak acakkan dihadapanku yang memegang daging besar "namaku kamae aku dari…." Omonganku terhenti saat pamanku menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya di mulut tipisnya.

"dari rumah, ia dari rumah!" gugupku

'paman!' geram ku dalam hati, aura gelapku mau keluar tapi tertahan karena hati tak mengizinkannya. "nama kamu?" tanya ku sopan.

Son goku? Dia adalah makhluk super saiya yang mengalahkan freeza. Aku dengar dari penjelasan paman ku pas perjalanan tadi. Dia juga mengalahkan monster monster yang ingin menghancurkan bumi dan juga dia pernah melawan ayahku, dewa birus.

"hei anak yang cantik dan manis" puji seseorang separuh baya tetapi pendek. Aku tersipu malu. "jangan bilang dia ganjalan yang dibilang kaio-sama?" tanya lelaki kekar yang berambut ke atas melawan gravitasi dan memakai baju seperti baja.

"bejita-san, si pangeran super saiya itu kan? Watashi wa kamae-san, yurushiku" sapa serta tanya ku tertunduk Tapi keajaibannya jawaban yang kukeluarkan adalah benar. "darimana kau tahu?" tanyanya membalaskan tundukkan ku.

"oh anak manis… kau dari mana? Namamu kamae ya? boleh aku panggil kacchan?" tanya paman ku berjalan ke hadapanku diikuti ayahku yang tersenyum padaku. Dan anak kecil berlari kearahku.

Kerutan urat tertempel didahiku, mataku yang agak melotot melihat pamanku yang memakai baju terlalu mencolok dan senyumannya yang entah yang membuatku kesal.

"hei kamu cantik sekali!" puji lelaki kecil berambut sangat mirip dengan goku, tidak salah dia bernama…son goten. Aku jadi tersipu karena pujiannya, hingga blushing.

"HEI KENAPA JADI MEMUJI ANAK INI?! KAN YANG ULANG TAHUN ANAK AKU!?" pekik wanita berparuh baya berambut biru tosca dan bergaya bob. Kelihatannya dia sewot denganku.

"hei, kau bergabung saja di acara ulang tahunku.." ucap lelaki berambut ungu yang tingginya sepantaran denganku yang mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, aku melihat paman ku yang masih tersenyum. "ah… makasih, dan selamat ulang tahun ya!" sapa ku menjabat tangannya, hingga tak terasa aku ditariknya ke pesta.

.

.

Semua duduk di bangku masing masing, menyanyikan sebuah lagu ulang tahun untuk lelaki kekar kecil bernama trunks. aku duduk dengan paman dan ayahku karena apa? Bangku kosong tidak ada lagi jadi terpaksa bangku yang tak bersalah tertempel badan manis gadis ini. yang tentunya aku disuruh merahasiakan indetitas diri sendiri, sembari dari tadi aku malu karena pamanku mengoceh makanan yang baik untukku. Bukannya aku yang membocorkan tapi paman ku yang sendiri yang membocorkan rencananya. "hei bukannya katanya ingin ke kuil?" tanya ku berbisik "ah! Nanti, ini kita diundang oleh ibu anak berambut ungu itu" seru paman ku.

Aku hanya ber-oh-ria saja. Hembusan angin masih saja bekerja, siang menjelang sore. Saat kedatanganku, banyak suara yang ku dengar tentangku.

"kamae-san! berapa umurmu?" tanya goten yang sudah berada disampingku. Aku menjawabnya dengan bahasa tangan "2 tahun?"

"maksud dia 11 tahun" jawab ayahku membenarkan, aku tersenyum padanya dan mengabaikannya.

"Sama dong dengan ku dan trunks! tapi trunks umurnya sekarang 12 tahun!" serunya. Sudut dikedua bibirku tertarik dengan terurai senyuman indah yang kuberikan padanya. Saat pertama kalinya aku bertemu orang seperti dia.

_Percaya diri_

TBC

Arigatou gozaimas-u.

Gomen-ne! jika ada kesalahan atau apapun. Ini ceritaku.

Disini ceritanya kamae terlahir bareng dengan trunks dan goten.

Plis reviews!

xxx


End file.
